Tweety's High-Flying Adventure credits
Opening Logos * Warner Bros. Family Entertainment · A Time Warner Entertainment Company Opening Credits * Warner Bros. Presents * "Tweety's High-Flying Adventure" * Starring the Voice Talents of: Joe Alaskey and June Foray * Producers: Tom Minton & James T. Walker * Associate Producer: Ken Fredrich Boyer * Executive Producer: Jean MacCurdy * Music Score by J. Eric Schmidt * Songs by: Randy Rogel * Voice Direction: Andrea Romano * Screenplay by: Tom Minton and Tim Cahill & Julie McNally * Directed by: James T. Walker, Karl Toerge, Charles Visser Ending Credits * Storyboard: Kevin Frank, Jim McLean, Norma Rivera-Klingler, Wendell Washer * Timing Directors: Robert Alvarez, Max Becraft, Rich Collado * BG Key Design: John Dymer, Terry Lee Mullen * Character Design: Tom Bird * BG Paint: Brian Chin * Prop Design: Paul Trandahl * Animation Checking: Jan Browning, Brenda Brummett, Eleanor Dahlen, Gregory Hinde, Karl Jacobs * Copying & Shipping: Ana Arce, Martin Crossley, Bill Ryan, Star Wirth * Ink and Paint Supervisor: Geno DuBois * Color Key: Annie Leavitt * Mark-Up/Painters: Kim Bowen, Eric Nordberg, Bill Oheanesian * Additional Animation Services: Koko Enterprise Co., Ltd. ** Animation Director: Kyungwon Lim ** Layout Artists: Kyungwon Lim, Jungah Yoon, Mikyung Myung ** Animation: Kyungia Kim, Kyunghee Huh, Sookyoung Shin, Kyungsoo Hwang, Junrae Kim, Sookjung Jang, Kyungwook Min ** In Betweens: Jung Choi, Chaewon Lee ** Final: Junggu Suh ** Digital: Sunghynn Park * Director of Post Production: Joe Sandusky * Post Production Supervisors: Bonnie Buckner, Mark von der Heide * Editor: Rob DeSales * Casting Director: Leslie Lamers * Voice Casting Director: Jamie Thomason * Additional Voices: Julie Bernstein, Steve Bernstein, Elizabeth Lamers, Tress MacNeille, Pat Musick, Rob Paulsen, Frank Welker, Joe Alaskey, Jeff Glen Bennett, Jim Cummings, Stan Freberg, Kath Soucie, T'keyah Crystal Keyman * Title Designer: Bob Kline * Manager of Technical Operations: Bradford H. Keatts * Supervising Dialogue/ADR Editor: Mark A. Keatts * Dialogue/ADR Editor: Linda DiFranco * ADR Supervisor: Kelly Ann Foley * Supervising Sound Effects Editor: Robert Hargreaves, M.P.S.E. * Sound Effects Editor: George Brooks * Sound Reading: Fred Salinas, Carol Iverson, Joe Trueba * Supervising OnLine Editor: Bradford H. Keatts * Video Post Production Facility: Modern Videofilm * OnLine Editor: David Crosthwait * Additional OnLine Editor: Jeremy Milton * Colorist: Bradford H. Keatts * Color Timer: Terry Claborn * Negative Cutter: Mary Beth Smith * Recording Engineer: Edwin Collins * Recording Machine Operator: Jeff O. Collins * Recordist: Erik Flockoi * Recording/Post Production Facility: Monterey Post Sound * Re-Recording Engineers: Thomas J. Maydeck, C.A.S., Robert Hargreaves, M.P.S.E. * Re-Recording Mixers: Dan Hiland, Gary Rogers * Dialogue Engineers: Thomas J. Maydeck, C.A.S., John Hegedus * ADR Engineers: Thomas J. Maydeck, C.A.S., John Hegedus, Cameron Davis, Larry Winer * Assistant Engineers: Patrick Rodman, Steve Litten, Sam Buckner, John (J.K.) Kestler * Foley Mixer: Patrick Rodman * Foley Artist: Gary Marullo * Foley Editors: Scott A. Tinsley, Dan Yale * Additional Music by: Cameron Patrick * Conducted by: J. Eric Schmidt * Orchestrations by: Ron Goldstein, Carl Rydlund, Mark Frisbie, Cameron Patrick, J. Eric Schmidt * Supervising Music Editor: Dominick Certo * Music Editors: Charles Paley, Mary Parker * Assistant Music Editor: Tommy Holmes * Music Mixer: Cary Butler * Music Preparation: Eric Stonerook Music · Frank Macchia * Score Recorded and Mixed by: Rick Winquist * Orchestra Contractors: The Music Team · Patti Zimmitti, Debbi Datz-Pyle, Reggie Wilson * Music Recording Facility: Paramount Stage M Songs * "Around the World in 80 Puddytats" ** Written by: Randy Rogel ** Performed by Joe Alaskey, Jeff Glen Bennett, Julie Bernstein, Steve Bernstein, Jim Cummings, June Foray, Elizabeth Lamers, Tress MacNeille, Rob Paulsen * "Tweety Don't Stand A Chance" ** Written by: Randy Rogel ** Performed by: Jeff Glen Bennett, Julie Bernstein, Steve Bernstein, Jim Cummings, Elizabeth Lamers, Tress MacNeille, Rob Paulsen * "The Best Thing You Can Win is a Friend" ** Written by: Randy Rogel ** Performed by Joe Alaskey * Post Production Coordinators: Craig Sawczuk, John Voralik * Casting Administrator: Liz Carroll * Senior Production Coordinator: Vera Morales * Production Administration: Heather Berrett, Dario Fagnani, Jeanne Lanterman, Frances Mencia, Cheri Phillips, Elicia Richardson-Ellis, Amy E. Wagner * Production Accounting: Athena Christianakis, Luisa Guzman, Douglas Marshall, Maria Womack * Production Supervision: Haven Alexander, Ken Duer, Howard Schwartz, Scott Setterberg * Development and Creative Supervision: Christopher Keenan, Linda Steiner * Production Management: Andy Lewis * This motion picture is protected under the laws of the United States of America and other countries. Any unauthorized duplication, copying, distribution, exhibition or use may result in civil and/or criminal prosecution. * © 2000 Warner Bros. · All Rights Reserved * Country of first publication United States of America Warner Bros. IS the author of this film/motion picture for the purpose of Article 15 (2) of the Berne Convention and all national laws giving effect thereto. * WB Television Animation Shield · A Time Warner Entertainment Company * Dolby Surround® * his Picture Made Under the Jurisdiction of I.A.T.S.E.-IA, Affiliated with A.F.L.-C.I.O. Category:Warner Bros., Inc. Category:Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies Category:Direct-to-Video Specials Category:End Credits Category:Episode credits Category:Cartoon Network Category:Warner Home Video Category:Warner Bros. Family Entertainment Category:HBO Max